


dusk till dawn

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: i'll hold you when things go wrongi'll be with you from dusk till dawnthe end of the world is coming but they are safe in each other's arms.





	dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from zayn's dusk till dawn. unbetaed. lowercase.
> 
> a drabble to quench my hyungkyun thirst

hyungwon stared into changkyun’s eyes and understood. they didn’t have to communicate verbally to understand each other. just one glance and they knew what the other was trying to say. like now, when changkyun’s eyes were filled with twinkling stars and crumbling hopes, hyungwon knew.

 

they were going to die.

 

it was not a surprise. a few weeks ago the news about a monstrously huge meteor would crash on earth and eventually destroy the once living planet were widely spread. people panicked and frightened. but there were still some that didn’t. like changkyun and hyungwon who accepted the death like their old friends.

 

they were not too young or too old but they were happy that they could meet and spend every single breath together in each other’s arms. they were at peace knowing they had each other.

 

when there were a few days left for the mankind to live, the world was in chaos. people were dying to leave this planet but to where? the rich ones even bought the rockets and anything they could to save themselves but for what?

 

everyone was bound to die anyway.

 

hyungwon opened his eyes when he felt the warmth enveloping his cold hand. He turned his head to see changkyun; the only person who owned a piece of his heart. he was his friend, his lover, his one and only. changkyun was the one who found him in the most vulnerable state, picked him up and fixed the broken parts in him. changkyun, who listened to him, took care of him and sacrificed everything he had just to be with him.

 

“don’t cry.”

 

changkyun said, as tears were rolling down his cheeks and dropped on the old pillow. he then smiled dumbly as if mocking himself and wiped the wetness on his face with the back of his hand before lying down on his back. his chest was rising erratically, almost like he was trying to breathe each oxygen molecules in the atmosphere.

 

“imagine the world isn’t going to be destroyed in a few hours. what are you going to do with it?” hyungwon managed to speak after days of being silent. his mouth was sour of aftertaste; he didn’t even bother to brush his teeth because he didn’t even eat anything for two days.

 

changkyun hushed him, his gaze was fixed on the ceiling too low. “breathe my last with you beside me, of course.”

 

“but maybe i’ll die first. the illness i have-"

 

changkyun sucked in a deep breath and turned so he could face hyungwon. “don’t start it again. how many times i have to tell you that you’re not dying?” he scooted closer and intertwined their fingers together. they fit each other so perfectly, like the jigsaw puzzles hyungwon used to play while waiting for changkyun to come home from work. back when everything was fine.

 

“we’re going to get married here, raising our adopted children here and growing old together here. we have a lot of time. You have a lot of time. so please stop with all these nonsense talk. i hate it. i hate the fact you will leave me.”

 

it was unreasonable, illogical even but changkyun chose to live in his fantasy. hyungwon broke into tears and changkyun willingly kissed the sadness away.

 

wasn’t it tragic to have a life constantly in danger because of terminal illness and when there was a tiny hope you could survive the world was coming to an end?

 

“i should be the only one to die. not you, not everyone else. it's not supposed to be like this.”

 

and changkyun would pull him into a warm embrace and whispered under his breath, “you’re wrong.”

 

the world lasted for two thousand and twenty years. their love lasted forever.

 

they might be mortals but their love wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> THE WORLD NEEDS MORE HYUNGKYUN FIC !!! 
> 
> twitter - @notzuly


End file.
